Motors for driving pellet presses, pellet presses, door locks and feed chutes for pellet presses are known from the prior art. The pellet presses are used for example to compress animal feed or woodchips into “pellets” having a wide range of shapes. These presses are generally driven by complicated belt drives, which have external motors and are susceptible to failure. In addition, the pellet presses have complex door locks so as to prevent access to rotating and/or moving parts. Known feed chutes have the disadvantage that the feed to the antechamber of the press is discontinuous and irregular.